


Consumed

by Skullszeyes



Category: Control (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Drinking & Talking, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Kissing, M/M, Male Friendship, Male Slash, POV Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 08:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skullszeyes/pseuds/Skullszeyes
Summary: Trench and Darling buy alcohol and talk in an office.





	Consumed

**Author's Note:**

> So, I don't ship people right away. It takes me awhile to see evidence of it, and I haven't played Control. I've only seen other people play it. And it has my favorite architecture in it, so I already love it, and has to be my favorite game of this year. Even though I haven't played it. :/ LOL. Anyway, I seen a comment about Trench liking to talk to Darling, or something like that, and I looked up more fanfic of them because I didn't know they were a possible ship. Haha.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this fic.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.

“Hey, old man, what the fuck are you doing here?”

Trench glanced to the side, cigarette barely close to his parted lips to take a drag. He mentally cursed that he reacted to the title of _ “old man,” _ but it’s not like he’s trying to stay in denial or anything about his age. He just disliked that he reacted without hesitance. 

“I’m not allowed to stand here and smoke my cigarette?” Trench asked the young man with the shaved head. He’s wearing a baggy shirt, and it’s obvious his pants are also baggy by the way he’s trying to hold it up. 

The man scowled at him. “Go home, you’re too old to be staying out—”

Trench takes a drag of his cigarette, mentally ignoring the man’s next few words. It’s not like he enjoys hanging around bars, but it wasn’t his idea. 

The door to the bar opened up and right on time, Darling appeared, holding a brown bag filled with a bottle of Whiskey and Vodka. He’s not aware of the tension between the young man who is now standing with two other men, a lot taller than the first who insulted Trench. 

Darling smiled at him, ignoring the young men. “Are you ready?” he asked.

“I’ve been ready since we left.” 

“Yo,” the young man says, brows now furrowed, eyes filled with fire, “don’t fucking ignore me, you son of a—”

“Who are you?” Darling asked, perplexed.

The young man’s face turned a tint of red, while the other two snickered at their friend’s uncomfortable situation. 

Trench suppressed a smile. Darling was quite selective when it comes to certain conversations. This was no different. He couldn’t read other people without finding his own interests in them, and this was nothing like what Trench had seen in Darling’s fixation. 

“It’s fine,” Trench said, flicking his cigarette, and pulling lightly on Darling’s sleeve, “let’s go.”

The man glared, words fumbling out that wasn’t necessarily interesting to Trench nor Darling. By the time they reached Trench’s car, they sat down while Trench started the engine, and Darling kept quiet while holding the alcohol.

“Why are you always getting into arguments with people?” Darling asked, sounding confused.

“It doesn’t happen all the time,” Trench says dryly. 

“Not usually?”

“No.” Trench drove away from the bar and the men that tried to start a fight they were surely going to lose. They returned to the Bureau and were quickly left alone in one of Darling’s many hidden places. 

Trench slumped into the seat while his friend leaned against the desk, and cracked open the first bottle. He stared at Darling, he didn’t wear an expression of eagerness to get to the contents within. They dealt with these moments together whenever it came to them. It was simple, comforted in the silence even as the shifts happened around them, and the building seemed to breathe, for now, Trench could believe it was just them. 

Darling pours himself a glass and then passes one to Trench. He leaned against the desk, standing closer, taking a sip and grimacing, but seeming to enjoy it nonetheless. Trench smiles and does the same, except the alcohol is familiar, a burn on his tongue, in his throat, and it doesn’t ease into his body like it usually does after a few drinks.

“Would you have done something if they tried to attack us?” Darling asked.

Trench cracked a smile, “Who says I didn’t.”

Confused, Darling brings the glass to his lips, and almost takes a sip before his own laugh caught him off guard. “So you did do something?”

“Why do you think they didn’t come after us?”

“To civilians?”

“To you,” Trench says. “You’re not perceptive.”

“I’m a scientist.”

“Doesn’t make you anymore attentive to others outside of the Bureau.” Trench drinks the rest of the alcohol and has the glass floating toward Darling so he could pour him another glass.

“This is strange without you holding it,” Darling says, focusing on keeping the liquid inside the glass.

“I’ve spent years perfecting how to use each ability,” Trench told him, bringing the glass back to him. 

“Doesn’t make it anymore unsettling.”

Trench smiled. “Don’t hide it, Darling, you enjoy it.”

“I do,” Darling said, drinking from his own glass and setting it down. “Thanks for coming with me, I never did thank you for that.”

Trench shrugged, letting the glass hover beside him as he got up. The room didn’t tilt as it usually did, but Trench felt warm inside, and all he could see was Darling and his smile. And Trench, like usual, or usual for them for the past few times they’ve managed to spend more than five minutes together, leaned close and pressed his mouth against Darling’s.

At first, he wanted it to be simple, just so he could think about it later while he worked, but Darling wasn’t the type to let it go unless it wasn’t important. And it seemed it was as his fingers curled in the front of Trench’s shirt and pulled him closer, turning his head, parting his mouth, and deepening the kiss. 

It was sudden, but Trench managed to plant his hands on the desk, leaning against Darling who managed to suffocate more and more of his thoughts.

Trench pulled away first, their breathes mingling, and Darling is smiling his usual goofy smile that was both confident and amusing. Trench wanted to lean closer, he wanted to feel Darling flat on his back, to talk to him between what could end up becoming, but they were at work, and it was unprofessional.

“We should do that more often,” Darling says, leaning against Trench when he straightened, he even wrapped his arms around Trench’s waist, sighing against him. 

“We do,” Trench says, fixing his glasses. 

“I mean, we should do it more and more and more.”

“We do,” Trench says, repeating himself. 

“Maybe not in this office.”

Trench smiled, “Maybe we should save the Vodka for later.”

Darling reached for it and twisted the cap off. “Let’s have another glass before we get back to work.” He’s smiling again, confident and amused, and Trench can’t help himself to lean back down and to kiss Darling. He just can’t seem to move away either, and he doesn’t mind being consumed by those same suffocating feelings. 

**Author's Note:**

> I might write another fic with Jesse and Dylan. A sibling fic between them. :) I really like Jesse wearing the similar clothes that Dylan wore. :D
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this fic! Who knows, maybe I'll write more of Trench & Darling.
> 
> Comments and/or Kudo's are appreciated.


End file.
